


When Geoffrey Came to Call

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: madrona_project, New Renaissance, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marguerite gets some shocking news, and looks to the bright side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Geoffrey Came to Call

Marguerite Cromwell checked her reflection quickly in the hall mirror. Waiting patently at the kitchen door was Geoffrey Godard the long time friend of the family and more importantly the family solicitor. She knew he would wait as long as took for her to feel presentable. 

She made sure her ebony hair was still wrapped tightly in her signature bun. She adjust her single strand of small pearls and adjust her waist line of her blue dress.

“Marguerite, it has been too long.” Geoffrey leaned in and kissed her cheek. He linger just a moment to breathe in the familiar scent of her perfume. He missed her more than he would ever dare to say.

She took his arm and escorted him to the small nook in the kitchen where the servants took their meals.

“ Marguerite, I am so sorry to have be the one to tell you, but it seems that your brother had a bit of an accident. Thaddeus, was visiting Mer and there was a boating mishap. I am so very sorry, but he drowned.” Geoffrey patted her hand across the small table, before he continued “I know you and William and the kids are the only family he had left. So I need all of you to be present for the reading of his will.” Geoffrey explained as he ran his fingers through his cropped silver hair. 

He tried to keep his eyes off of Marguerite's ample form, it was no secret he had a crush on her in their youth. Her parents had allowed him and William Cromwell to court her, and in the end it was deiced that William would be a better choice. He wondered what made a master baker a better husband than a solicitor. Cromwell Cakes was the best bakery in all of Madrona. People came from far and wide often with their life savings to have Cromwell bake the cake for their special day.  
He shook his head as if to clear the nostalgic thoughts.

“Really I must get back to the office. I wanted to come by and tell you in person about poor Thaddeus. Make sure William and both kids are here on Thursday.” he made his way to the door and saw himself out.

Marguerite had just moment of sadness for her odd brother. She was more curious about what he left her family. No doubt she and William would be remembered well. William Junior was always the favorite of everyone she knew, so she had no doubt he would be the one who would benefit the most. He was her eldest child at thirty years, and he was due to take over Cromwell's during this coming year. Will would be the one to make the family even more popular than they were already. He was so much quicker with the figures than even William was.

She wondered why Ebeneezer would need to be there. Whenever Thaddeus traveled he always brought home nicer gifts to Will and Annabelle. Ebeneezer his own namesake he brought random junk. She thought that should prove how little he cared for him. Not that it was so unusual Young Ebeneezer was always a bit different, he would rather spend his time with the servants and their children then he would people of his own class and upbringing. 

She gave young Ebeneezer no more thought as she went to find his brother Will to tell him the news. She wondered what her darling Will would be with his good fortune. She knew that whatever he did he would not forget his dear mother. She was very blessed to have a dear son like Will.


End file.
